Be My (Fake) Girlfriend
by Lost Galaxies
Summary: Troy has asked Emma to help him out, he wants her to pretend to be his girlfriend for the week his Auntie is staying over since he was sick of her bugging him to get a girlfriend. She agrees.


Emma just tilted her head, what was he even asking her to do? She knew something was wrong when Troy asked her to meet up at the park, and she guessed it.

"You want me to do what now?" She replies as she looked up at the male, Troy sighed as he took her by the arm

"Look I know it's crazy and a big ask but, my aunt on my dads side keeps pushing me to get a girlfriend, and she is flying down from my home town for the week and I really don't wanna be hearing her go off about it all week" he pleaded, She just rolled her eyes. "So please can you be my fake girlfriend for this week? I'll do anything in return!"

Being Troy's fake girlfriend for a week? It sounds quite easy to do, she guessed it'll just be a dinner and him lying about going out with her on most nights or her staying over, does his parents even let girls sleep over in his room? She remembers when Troy had a issue of his parents not letting him share a room with her before, and that was even at her own place (Troy ended sleeping with Orion, who also lives with her in their spare bedroom right as you walk into the house)

"Look Troy-"

"I know it's too big of an ask, you're the only person I could think of, Gia is already dating someone and my aunt will full on disown me if I brought a man home" Troy continued "everyone thinks we're dating anyway, please Em, I'll do anything"

Knowing Troy he won't give up until she saids yes "fine, let me think about it, I'll give you a text when I make up my mind, but you'll need to owe me big time"

"I'll take you out to that vegan place you like" he offered "and I'll come along as your photography buddy on your next early morning shoot"

_He's good _she though "wait till I text you" Emma laughed "I need to go, see ya babe"

"So that's a yes?"

* * *

As soon as she got home she ran straight to the couch, she sat cross legged and pulled out her phone, as she did Orion walked in, he must have just gotten back from his shrift, which is strange cause he's always home after her father.

"Hey Em!" Orion greeted "so, what are you doing, you seen happy"

"I'm trying to play hard to get" she teased "well, I'm going to say yes anyway"

"What's this about anyway?" He sat down next to her

"Well" she bit her lip, she didn't really know how her housemate would understand why someone would want to be in a pretend relationship with someone, as Emma remembered him telling her about how relationships play a big part of Andresian culture "Troy asked me if I could be his pretend girlfriend for the week his Aunt is staying over, he said something about her always complaining about him not having a girlfriend and he just wants to shut her up. I'm also hoping to get dinner out of this"

"Um, Why does he want to fake date you?" He raised his eyebrow "I could have helped him no worries-"

"He said he can't bring a man home to his Aunt, make sure to ask him next time" she cut him off

"Oh okay" Orion went silent, she just sighed, the alien took it better than she hoped. "It doesn't seem like you're playing hard to get if you were going to say yes anyway"

"Well I know, but I just want to have a bit of fun" she laughed "I'm just about to text him yes now"

_So I thought about it and yes, I will be your (Fake) girlfriend -Emma _

_You mean it? Thank you Em I owe you big time -Troy_

"I still can't believe he asked you to be his fake girlfriend" Orion rolled his eyes

* * *

"Troy baby! Give your Aunty a hug, you've gotten so big since the last time I saw you" a middle aged women with long dark hair cheered "if only your uncle could see you, he'll be so happy to see you so grown"

"Thanks Aunty Merida, it's good to see you too" he smiled as he helped with her luggage "it's been a while hasn't it"

"It has, care to tell me everything?" She questioned as they made it to the family's spare bedroom "found yourself a girl yet?"

He rolled his eyes, he knew this will be the first thing she asked "actually I have"

Her eyes widen in surprise "oh you have!, well haven't you finally grown up, see I told you you'll get one soon, and hopefully you'll be able to settle down with her, so what's her name"

_What did I get myself into? _He thought "her name is Emma, we've been dating for a while now"

"Emma?" She raised an eyebrow "what a cute name, will I ever get to meet her?"

"Yea she's coming over for dinner tonight" he confirmed, he was just talking to her about it over text, last time he checked she we still picking an outfit "I can't wait for you to meet her, she's quite amazing"

"Well I hope she is, I only want the best for you Troy" she smirked, "now go take a shower and change, I want you too look your best for dinner too, it'll be unfair if it was only her looking her best for a family meal"

"Alright Aunty"

As soon as he left the room he exhaled, this is going to be a long week...

"Troy!" He could hear his mother call out "someone is at the door for you"

he finished tucking his shirt in and raced to the door, Emma's here earlier than he thought. Troy smile as he saw her in the door way.

"Hey Emma"

"Hi babe" she winked, Emma looked breathtaking, she wore a white lacy sleeveless top and a baby pink skirt that was longer at the back and short at the front, she was also wearing a pair of nude slip on flats "did over dress?"

"N-no you didn't, you look wonderful Emma" Troy stuttered, he couldn't lie, she looked drop dead gorgeous "come in"

"You really set this place up" she said as she looked around, Troy's house did look a bit different, she guessed they must have got rid of a bunch of stuff when they were getting ready for his aunt to come over "I like it"

"Thanks, it was mostly my dads idea, he knows his older sister would have gone off if the house wasn't perfect or the way she liked it" he replied "why don't you come in"

Troy brought her to the living room, his parents were busy in the kitchen getting everything ready for dinner, the sound of the news keeping the room from being silent "so, Troy?"

"That's the girl of the hour!" Aunty Merida burst in as she skipped over to the 'couple' "it's so nice to finally meet you at last Emma"

"It's nice to meet you too!" Emma replied back

"Come on girl let's get to know each other, Ive been waiting so long for my nephew to bring home a pretty girl, I'm so happy" she gleamed "why don't we save this talk for the dinner table"

"Um sure" she smiled

"Now Troy, I thought you'll be helping your parents out with dinner?" She raised an eyebrow

"Actually they gave me the night off since Emma was coming over so I could spend some time with her" he informed

"Oh I see" she froze "for a couple you aren't really standing close together"

"Let's change the subject-"

"Dinners ready you three" Troy was cut off my his mother, and in good time, Aunty Merida stared at them before cracking a smile

"Let's all go to the table shall we?"

* * *

Emma sat closely next to Troy at the dinner table, so far it was alright, she didn't think his Aunty will be so interested in her, and the fact she talked about how she already made plans for then in the future, if she starts making up their kids name she's going to excuse herself.

"Are you alright?" Troy whispered, she just nodded, she just sat and played with her food, it wasn't really Troy's parents faults for not really making anything that she could eat

"Emma it doesn't look like you've eaten much, is the cooking okay?" Aunt Merida question

"Yea it's fine, I'm vegan so I just ate what I could" she replied

She went silent, crap, Troy knew he forgot to tell that to his parent's when he informed them about him pretending to date Emma

"Oh, I'm sorry my dear sister in law couldn't make anything you'll eat, she's always been a forgetful person, that's no way to treat your only child's girlfriend Amanda" she shot a look at Troy's mother

"My apologise" Mrs Borrows replied "I should have remembered" she gave a look at her son "at least we stock dairy free ice cream"

"No it's fine I'm quite fine making something when I get back home" she insured "I didn't go completely without food so it's fine"

"Going home? I thought you'll spend the night" she commented

Troy's eyes widened "I'm not allowed girls in my bedroom, normally I stay over her place"

"That's a dumb rule, and you said you've been dating for a while?" She raised an eyebrow "David how could you?"

Mr Borrows just sighed, he never wins against his older sister, nor does he want to fight with her "if Emma would like to stay the night she can, but I'm sure her father and housemate would like her home"

"My dad doesn't mind if I stay or not" Emma piped

"Then that settles it, I'm sure they'll love to spend the night together" Aunt Merida laughed "see aren't I the best auntie?"

"You sure are..." Troy replied, what did he get himself and Emma into...

* * *

It was awkward, after dinner Troy and Emma offered to load the dish washer and clear the table while Troy's family catch up in the living room

"So about the sleeping over thing..."

"Troy I love you, as a friend, but I'm not sharing a bed with you" Emma blurred out

"Oh thank god, you didn't even bring any spare clothes to wear, man I didn't think this through" he said "I'm so sorry Em I didn't think it'll get this far"

"Hey it's no biggie, I can just sleep on the floor if needed, just give me a pillow and it'll be good" she suggested "and your Aunt must have thought I had clothes over here anyway"

"Probably, I mean I have clothes over your place in Orion's room, but that's another topic" he admitted

"Yea if you want to make it look like we're a couple, don't mention that to your Aunt" she winked

"I wasn't planning too"

After they put everything they went over and said their goodnights, it wasn't that late but it seemed like it was the only way they can get a break from the couple act

"Don't go to bed without giving your Aunty a hug" Aunt Merida gushed as she hugged her nephew tightly "make sure you two love birds don't get into too much mischief, it isn't really the best to express your love while their is others awake in the other room"

"I'm sure nothing will happen, Goodnight" Emma smiled as both of them rushed up to Troy's bedroom, hand in hand "Okay I think we're safe"

Troy locks the door behind them "Yea for now" he walks over to his closet and pulls out a spare blanket it pillow "it shouldn't be that cold with the air con on, but just in case here is a thicker blanket

"I didn't realised you had a queen size bed like mine" she pointed out, then again, she hasn't even been in his bedroom before, which it a lot more cleaner than what she imagined "I take back not sharing a bed I'm sure we'll both fit without one of us touching the other"

"Are you sure, you were quite clear you didn't want to share a bed, but okay" he replied placing the blankets on his bed "I should warn, I'm a blanket hog, Orion hates when I do that, so it's best if you also keep these with you"

"Yea he told me" she giggled "so what do you want to do now?"

"Apart of me wants to go to bed" Troy confirmed, "you might want to look away when I get changed"

"Cause I totally not know what you look like underneath your clothing" she teased

Troy froze.

"I'm kidding, I'll look away"

as she turned her head he grabbed his nightwear off his desk and quickly got changed.

"I'm done, now we can sleep" He ginned

"Let me remove my skirt, I have bike shorts under so it'll be alright" she told as she undid the ribbon at the front before pulling it off her completely and throwing on the floor, she slipped out of her shoes and made her way to the left side of the bed "and done, anything else you need to warn me about?"

"Not much, just the blanket thing" he said as he crawled into bed "the air con is set at 19°C but I can change it if needed"

"This is nothing compared to how Orion like his room, I went to wake him up for breakfast and I froze" she laughed "anyway we should get some sleep"

"Yea we should, goodnight Emma"

"Goodnight Troy"

* * *

Emma slowly found herself waking up, she glanced over to the digital clock on the night stand, 8:45am, which in the first time in a while, she got nearly twelve hours sleep. She then turned her head to see her fake boyfriend, still fast asleep, curled up in the sheets. As much as Emma wanted to wake him up, it's best to let Troy sleep, she knows what he's like when he tired.

She slipped herself out of bed and picked up her skirt from the ground, she really should have brought a spare pair of clothes, it's not her fault for not knowing she was going to stay the night, nor was it Troy's.

As soon as she was done getting re dressed she made her way out of the bedroom, Troy wouldn't mind if she left to get a glass of water and a piece of fruit to eat, so she tip toed down to the kitchen and there she was.

Aunt Merida

"Emma! How good to see you're up" she greeted "good morning!"

"Good morning to you too" she smiled "is Troy's parents up too?"

"I don't recall, I sure know my brother doesn't mind sleeping in on days he doesn't have to do stuff" she pointed out

"So it runs in the family" she laughed

"Well our youngest brother used to love waking up early" Aunt Merida confirmed "I didn't really get him"

"Well I'm glad Troy's the sleeping in type, I would stay in bed but I really needed a glass of water, and he's gets quite cranky in the mornings" she chuckled

"Same with my husband, you know what, as much as I've only met you yesterday, you really are quite the perfect women for Troy"

"I am?" Emma blinked

"Of course you are, I can see by the way he looks at you, I can really see you guys in the future, I wouldn't mind if he just straight up asked you to marry him, even if both of you are young" she informed

"Well I am only 19 and he's 18, so maybe in the future, when we chose to settle down" she commented, she got herself a glass and filled it up with tap water

"So there is no plan on settling down anytime soon"

Emma nearly spat out her water "not really, we've been looking apartments and all but that's it"

"Such a shame, tell him to hurry up, I'm sure you'll be wanting to settle down at a younger age, a lot of younger women are choosing to have kid-"

"Aunty?"

Both of them glanced over to see Troy, who was still half sleep, he must have just gotten up out of bed

"Babe!" Emma cheered "good morning my love"

"Morning, when I woke up you were gone so I thought I'll get up" he replied "I thought we could have spend more time together, you know, just the two of us?"

She looked him in the eyes, Emma didn't realised how much of an actor Troy could be, he could see his Aunty gleaming in the corner of her eyes believing every word they say "aw once I have finished my glass of water I'll re join you"

"Aw you guys are so so cute, thought I didn't see any good morning kisses"

"We are normally quite affectionate in private, no one really needs to see anyway" Emma lied

"But I'm family, come on just one kiss for me?" She pleased

"What are you wanting for? kiss me Troy"

He stared into her deep brown eyes, he couldn't believe he was actually going to kiss his best friend, when Troy first thought about the fake dating he didn't think he'll actually have to kiss her on the lips, the cheek would have been fine but the lips? and there was no way he could get out of this. Troy moved his hand up to Emma's cheek and leaned in, both of their eyes closed as their lips touched for the first (and hopefully only) time.

"Aww you guys are so cute" Aunty Merida purred "I'll let you two be now, enjoy yourselves"

* * *

"I can't believe you actually kissed him!" Orion exclaimed "was that apart of the deal?"

"Look I'm sorry but his Auntie made us, if we didn't she wouldn't have left us alone" Emma replied, as soon as Troy and Emma escaped into his bedroom, they agreed it was best for her to return home. As soon as Emma said her goodbyes, Aunty Merida asked her if she could see her again before she left, and knowing her, she said yes. "I'll tell you later"

"What do you mean later?" He questioned, as soon as Emma arrived home she was bombarded with questions from Orion and which she replied, and she could have guessed Orion would react badly

"It's not like I had sex with him, you're being quite jealous" she rolled her eyes "why don't you just calm down for a bit"

"I'm sorry, you know how jealous I get, and you know..." he sighed "I understand that kiss doesn't mean anything"

"I have one more meeting with the Aunty, but it won't be till she leaves, which reminds me, Troy's staying the night, if you're wondering, yes, his Aunty told him he should" she smiled "happy"

"So he'll be staying in my room?" Orion wondered

"Yea, I don't want him sleeping on the couch or my floor, I saw the look on his parents faces when his Auntie allowed me to sleep in his bedroom, I don't even think they let you sleep in his room" she commented

"Oh I'm allowed too, we're both men, nothing will happen" he winked "I've slept over many times before, mostly after work, they love me over there"

"Yea sure, I'm going to call him real quickly" she said as she took out her phone

"Hey Troy~"

"Hi babe" he replied

she guessed by the response he was with his Aunty, which she should have guessed "so got everything for tonight?"

"Yea I guess, it'll be good to get away from my parents for a bit if you know what I'm saying" he laughed

"Alright you're going to piss off Orion if you keep saying that" she giggled, Orion, who was sitting right next to her wasn't impressed

"Can you take your phone off speaker please?" Orion groaned

"Told you" Emma said "are you on speaker?"

"No I'm not, Aunty is in the room thought" he confirmed, "I'll go out and get some stuff than come over"

"Sure thing, see you soon, bye"

"Bye" Troy hanged up the phone, what did he need to bring over again?

"So you're going to get down tonight aren't you?" His Auntie smirked as he walked over to her "does your parents know your getting it on?"

He blushed "not really, I haven't had the talk with them, but I'm guessing they know" he replied, this just got awkward

"Don't worry I won't tell them, as long as it's safe and you both consent it's alright" she smirked "you know your father was like that at your age"

"Um, great to know, I gotta go pack for tonight"

"Let me see if I can borrow your dads car and I'll drive you over, I wouldn't mind meeting Emma's parents" she said "we can even stop by the shops if needed, or is that too personal?"

"I can walk, she doesn't live that far from here" Troy replied, she's invested "and besides I think she has everything anyway, I just need to bring spare clothes"

"But I still want to drop you off, tell me when you planning to leave and we'll go" She confirmed, "it'll be fun"

It was not fun.

The whole drive was Aunty Merida going on about how she was still so happy for him for finding someone nice, ever since he was little she had high expectations on him, she basically got his whole future planned out for him, which includes getting married to a women and having at least two children. Troy never really made the comment of what would happen if he started dating a man, nor would he want to know once he comes out to her...

"So Auntie?"

"Yea dear? She smiled "we're almost at her place, well that's what the GPS saids, is there anything wrong?"

"I was wondering, will you still love me, if I don't end up being the person you hoped for?" He bit his lip

She paused and thought "I'll be disappointed, but I don't think I'll love you any less, it's just you're the only male offspring our family has at the moment, and I want for you to live a perfect life"

"And that involves marrying young and having kids all on top of a well paying job?"

"Of course!, why would you question that?" She wondered

"It's nothing.."

"You're not planning to break up with that girl or yours?"

"No, I'm going over her place remember, speaking of place this is it" he informed her as they parked the car

"Is her parents home?" Aunty Merida said as she rang the doorbell, She was surprised to see another boy, that appeared to be Troy's age open the door

"Hello?"

"Orion!" Troy rushed over "um, this is my Aunt, she offered to drop me off"

"You know him?" She blinked

"He's my best friend" he replied "right Orion"

Orion sighed "Troy was telling me all about you, as you know, I'm Orion, Emma's housemate, her Dad is currently at work so the apologises, and she's currently making some tea"

"I don't remember Troy ever telling me about you" She raised her eyebrows

"Well you never asked, okay I got my stuff and I'll see you in the morning, love you" Troy smiled as he hugged his aunt "have a safe trip home"

"Oh okay, see you tomorrow" she hugged back "behave yourself"

"I will"

As soon as Aunty Merida drove away, Orion grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him in

"So how's fake dating Emma going?"

"Now I really wished I didn't lie to her, But if I spend a lot of the week over here I won't need to keep up the act" Troy laughed

"Well that's a good thing, now, your girlfriend has made you some tea, go drink it while it's still hot" Orion joked, he just looked at the alien and laughed.

* * *

Troy woke up, yesterday was a mess. Emma informed him about Orion over reacting about kissing her, he knew he couldn't put Emma through his Aunt again, he knew his aunt planned for his future, but he didn't think he would try to plan hers. He just laid in bed, with a sleeping Orion by his side, he knew Emma would be up by now, and it'll good to talk to her one on one, so he slid out of bed.

Emma was already up making herself a couple of tea, she heard Orion's bedroom door open, strange, normally when Troy is over they don't get up till late, she turned around to see Troy "hey"

"Hi" he replied sitting down on the chair next to her "I want to apologise about yesterday"

"Is that why you're up early?" She questioned "trust me, it's okay-"

"No it isn't, you had to face my aunts and how's she's like" he said "and the whole kiss, never again"

"Agreed"

"I still owe you dinner, one time this week? It'll get us away for my aunt anyway, Orion was suppose to come over tonight, but, I don't trust him to act like we're not a thing"

"But you two normally keep your chill around your parents anyway" Emma told "since you guys are not together together, ya know"

"Well"

"Well?" She raised an eyebrow "come on, tell your girlfriend what's up?"

Troy laughed "Orion asked me out, last night when we were together in his room. We talked about it for a bit, and that's where he asked me out"

"Did you say yes?"

"Of course I did, you know I've been wanting to ask him out for a while now, but I didn't know if he was truely ready for a proper relationship and not just friends with benefits type thing, turns out he was waiting for me"

"What are you going to do about your aunt then? should we make up an excuse to why we broke up?" Emma wondered "should we pretend to have a fight, or you know, just come clean?"

"How would I ever come clean to her?!" He explained "oh hey aunt, look I lied about Emma, we're not actually dating, I'm dating this man instead, also I'm bi"

"If guy put it like that, then sure" she replied "I'll even help you if needed"

"Thanks Emma"

Troy and Emma arrive back at Troy's place, it was go time. As soon as they stepped in they were greeted by his Aunt

"There's the couple, back already?" She gleamed "I didn't realise how much you hang out together"

"Well, he is best friends with my housemate" Emma insured "there's something we need to tell you"

She just glanced at them "what is it?"

"Something, we should have told you at the beginning" Troy cooled

Merida paused "you're expecting?"

"We're- wait what?" He said in confusion "no no no you got it all wrong"

"Then what are you trying to tell me?" She asked

"I'm not actually his girlfriend, he bribed me with dinner" Emma stated

The whole room went silent

"Troy Borrows what the hell were you thinking" she screamed "to trick your dear Aunty into thinking you had a nice girlfriend when really she's just a friend"

"But"

"No buts mister, who's idea was it even, why the hell would you lie to me!?"

"Cause you expect so much for me Auntie!" Troy cried "I'm not perfect, I'm not the man you want me to be, I want to be a teacher, and I'm not straight"

"Troy.."

"You always pushed me to get a girlfriend, that's all you wanted me to do, so I though with Emma's help that would come to an end" he teared up "Im dating a man, and we're happy together, and I really really love him"

"I should leave, this is something you two should sort out yourselves" Emma interrupted

"Emma wait" Troy pleaded "I need you"

"Enough is Enough Troy, I'm calling a family meeting" Merida confirmed "till then stay in your room and think about what you do"

"Yes Auntie" Troy hang his head down low and walked off to his bedroom. Emma said her goodbyes and walked out of the household

This was a mess, a big fat mess.

* * *

Emma waited patiently for Troy's phone call, she really hoped he didn't get his phone taken off him too, she knows how much other information he has on it and it'll be a disaster for him if his aunt when through it. Her heart hurt for Troy, yes he did lie to his aunt, but her reaction about him dating Orion wasn't at all happy.

Which is why she was happy to ask her not Orion to be his fake partner.

To Emma, Troy is the type of person to stay out of family drama, he must have really been bugged to the point of making up a fake girlfriend to stop his aunt for asking, and as soon as Troy reviled Emma to his Aunt she jumped on her straight away asking when she and him would marry or start having children. She is nineteen, she wants to explore the world more before settling down.

It was around 7:49pm where Emma finally got a phone call from Troy. Just as she sat down in the living room after helping clear up the mess from dinner. She grabbed her phone and bounced off into her room, she didn't want Orion to over hear the conversation, making him worried is the last thing she wanted to do

"So what's up?"

"Auntie is currently fighting with my mother, claiming she made me the way she is, oh I never mentioned that my auntie _hates _my mum for some reason, my dad is trying to get them to stop and I'm stuck in my room grounded time, not"

"Are you able to do anything?" Emma questioned

"Maybe, ill call you back, I'm going to try too"

"Good luck"

He hung the phone up and took a deep breath in and went out of his room, he saw his parents sitting on the couch and Aunt Merida standing up, scrolling them.

"Who even taught him to lie like that, if you raised Troy to be like the man he's supposed to be he's wouldn't be doing these things" she yelled

"It wasn't there fault Auntie" Troy spoke up, they all turned around to face him "I should be the one being punished not my parents, I was never going to be the boy you wanted me too be, I wanted to be a free spirit, not locked into a life you wanted, I might be the only male offspring but doesn't mean I can't have a life. I don't need to find a girlfriend a settle down. I have my whole life to live"

"Troy" his father said "you should just go back to your room, it's better there"

"No!" He cried "Auntie, I'm sorry I lied, it was wrong of me, I know you're disappointed, I can make it up to you, we can go out and you can meet my actual partner"

Aunt Merida pauses "this boy of yours better be something"

Troy's face lit up "really, thank you!" He ran over and hugged her "now, apologise to my parents"

—

Emma smiled as Orion walked out, he was dressed quite nicely in some clothes she picked up for him earlier that week when Orion told her he was going to meet Troy's Aunt. She was hopping he won't jump him like she did with her.

"She's going to hate me" Orion said "if she reacted that badly when Troy first said-"

"She's apparently warmed up to the idea" she cooled "come on, it'll be okay"

When she said the doll bell rang, Orion froze, he walked up to the door and opened it, there was Troy, standing in front of him, in all his glory. He smiled before leaping into the aliens arms

"My Auntie is the car waiting, we should get going" Troy confirmed kissing him on the cheek

"Alright I'm coming"

Emma heard the car slowly leave the drive way, she was happy it turned out good in the end. She was glad Troy didn't have to fake a relationship anymore, which reminded her.

He still owed her dinner.

**authors note: **

I _really hopped you enjoyed this one shot! __my apologies to everyone who were hoping Troy and Emma would end up as a couple, honestly I LOVE their platonic friendship, like they are the best friends who everyone thinks are dating but aren't. _

_I've been working in this fic for ages, and I'm so happy to finally be able to post it! _

_Till next time, I love you all _

_-Orion _


End file.
